Called Back
by Kabuki-An
Summary: Written for DA contest, theme: Forbidden Love. Another view on how it all started, the first meeting of Alucard and 12-year-old Integra Hellsing. What emotions were between these two? Fear, lust, danger but also - a longing. Young IntegraxAlucard ONESHOT


Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. Written for DA contest, the theme was "forbidden love". It was inspired by manga/ova serie and TV serie. Contains some violence, but you're gonna read it anyway :P

Please enjoy and reviews are 3

Beta reading made by Ryoshiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Called Back<strong>

A vivisection room, a torture room and labs, labs and even more labs. But there was also another forgotten room, just like a whole basement – a dungeon, in the end of the long corridor. Spiders and some other stuff, that Integra wouldn't even want to recognize, were escaping from under her boots. Hellsing's inheritor could barely see through the 20-year-old darkness, hitting and stumbling from time to time. She screamed once, stepping on something wet and slippy but shut herself immediately up, because she remembered that she probably wasn't here on her own.

Integra could hear how her own scream was echoing through the basement and, what was far more worse, she heard voices of other people. Her uncle's people, who used to serve her father. And her, the 12-year-old Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

She started to run, feeling the breath of death on her neck. No, it wasn't supposed to end like this... It couldn't be! What was hidden in the basement? What was it? How could it save her? And more important: Where was it to be found?

The girl hit the walls, almost breaking her glasses. But she always managed to find another way, turning left or right. Another wall, another hit. Integra reached for her sides, searching for free space but her fingers only met cold stones. A dead-end.

A sparkle of panic lit inside Integra. This dead-end could be her grave as well, if she didn't make up something quickly. She leaned against the wall behind her. She felt how coldness penetrated her back, flowing over her whole tiny body. Integra felt how all remains of her energy just disappeared. She started to fall down, pushed under the weight of desperation, but as her right hand moved down the wall, she felt something. It wasn't the feeling of rock. It was coming out of the wall and it was smooth and a bit round – a knob.

Without thinking, Integra pushed it and using all her childlike strength she opened the door. She gasped; it was heavy and she was still exhausted after 3 days of hiding, almost without any food. Integra made one last effort to close the door behind her. It made her feel safer but didn't change the fact that she still couldn't see anything. If it was another corridor, she'd have cried.

Wait...there was something on the floor... Now Integra could see a small, very small window just below the ceiling. It gave enough moonlight to see a lonely corpse. Integra shrieked but she carefully came closer and leaned down. She stared for a moment. One second passed. Another. And another one. Still nothing happened so the girl considered the corpse as totally dead, and what was the following – safe.

Integra sighed and sat down, next to her new companion. Or rather, her "saviour". Geez, what had her father been talking about, back then? This huddle of bones would save her? Please, try to be serious.

"Damn it! Where is she?" Integra froze, hearing a familiar voice. "Find her quickly! Aagh! What the hell is that on the floor!"

"Sir, wait... There's a footstep! Here in this liquid!"

"Then, she must be..."

The door started to open with difficulty and the light of several lamps shined in.

"HERE!"

She covered herself with her arms, when light blinded her. She heard the clicking of a gun, aiming for her life.

"Well, well, well" her uncle spoke. "Finding you cost us a lot of effort, you know Integra? Finally, you should be happy. You have a chance to pay back your debt."

"WHY! " she cried. "Why, uncle? Don't you have any morals?"

"No."

Gunshot sounded and echoed through the basement. Integra shouted, feeling pain in her right arm. Her blood splashed at the wall and at the lying corpse.

*Sha. Sha. Sha.*

"Don't think your death will come easily, my niece. Now your ear!"

Richard put the end of the barrel near her head. Integra closed her eyes, when she heard that sound again.

*Sha. Sha. Sha.*

"What's that?" her uncle looked around. "Someone, light here..."

Sometimes, the hidden one should stay hidden forever.

Long tongue was licking Integra's blood from the floor. The accompanying sound was awful and disgusting, but in some way hypnotising. The lust, overwhelming lust, she felt that like her own. It was reaching its hands out to her, wanting her, desiring her. More, more, it seemed to say, give me more. If not, I'll take it all by myself.

Integra froze, watching the dead creature rising. Long silver hair was covering its face, but one red eye was able to be seen. When she met his gaze, she felt like not one eye, but tens, no, hundred eyes were staring at her, observing, examining her every move. In those insane eyes, fascination could be seen. Like the creature had seen someone like her for the first time. But it wasn't curiosity. It was like... Integra could be the first person this creature had seen for a very long time.

"Ku, ku ku ku ku" the creature giggled.

Bowels flew through the air, bones got crashed and broken, arms, legs and heads got torn off, and the blood, blood was everywhere. They were trying to defend themselves, but it was hopeless. They were trying to shoot, but the bullets didn't hit. They were trying to kill, but instead they got killed.

And he enjoyed it, he enjoyed it to the fullest. Fighting, blood, being ALIVE again! Enemies in front of him, enemies within him, enemies behind him. The joy of splashing around the red liquid, he needed so badly to live. But there was also special blood in this dungeon. The blood of that little girl.

She was hiding in the corner of the room now, all scared and amazed. But among floods of blood he saw a flash of steel in her eyes. Her blood didn't smell like a coward's one, for example that guy over there. He left him for later, a coward like him, hiding behind the dead corpses of his people, it wouldn't be more than a starter. The little girl was much more tempting.

He left the last corpse, finished with sucking it out, and gazed at Integra. There was a question in his look: What am I about to do with you, girly? This scared her but she was excited at the same time.

Before she could even blink, he appeared next to her, pressing Integra against the wall. She felt his breath (did he even need to breathe?) in her hair and a deep voice sounded in her ear:

"Thank you for such a nice wake-up, petite Miss."

Integra shivered and chills ran down her spine, because of closeness of such a fearsome creature. To be honest, he was the first man standing so close to her, in such a way.

But he was a monster, she reminded herself. A bloodthirsty beast.

He licked his lips and grinned in a most demonic way. He leaned down and stared deeply into her eyes, like searching for something, or someone.

"My dear" he purred. Integra had to shiver again. "if you obey me, I promise, I will give you all my powers."

Integra petrified when the monster got closer and caught her tiny wrists and pushed them against cold stone. He bared his fangs, his frightening fangs, still red with the blood of his victims. His hips pressed against her body, almost crushing her. The vampire growled in response for her mere attempts to get him to let go of her.

But Integra didn't give up. She had never given up.

"I'm..." saliva dropped on her neck, the fangs were almost touching her pale skin. "I'm Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing! AND I WILL NEVER OBEY TO ANYONE!

Her shout was still echoing through the basement, when he suddenly let her go and stepped back. Integra got herself together and before she could understand what was going on, a wave of silver hair brushed a floor in front of her.

"I beg for forgiveness, my Master."

Integra blinked. What the hell? Still feeling weak, she leaned against the wall and let herself slide down. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her, but very gently. They helped her to stand straight. She raised her sight and met a pair of crimson red eyes. There was something hypnotising in them: Integra felt like she could see their history, ages and decades, she could see blood, terror and massive murders. But at the same time some kind of...well, maybe not 'love', but some kind of sensitivity could be seen. He was desiring.

"Order me."

He was desiring love.

"Ridiculous!" the sudden voice of Richard surprised Integra; she had totally forgotten about him, losing herself in the vampire's eyes. "It's ridiculous! A brat and a monster! I'm the head of Hellsing!" he pointed his gun at Integra. "Hellsing is MINE!"

"Coward. You will never be my master." Integra could have sworn, that Alucard had said something like that, but she couldn't be sure, because of the sound of a gunshot. She suddenly felt, like she was in Matrix. She saw a bullet in a slow-motion, whirling and aiming for her head. One second passed and Integra's view got black. She wasn't dead – it was the vampire's arm, covering her.

The girl blinked and quickly put herself together. She saw a gun lying next to her and grabbed it immediately. Integra leaned out of the strong arm, which protected her from certain death and pointed a barrel at her uncle.

"Who are you?" she asked the vampire.

"Alucard." he replied. " _"The bird of Hermes is my name...""_

_- ""...Eating my wings to make me tame"_" Integra finished. It was an old Hellsing Organization's motto. "So that's about you?"

"That's how your ancestors have called me."

"Oh, I forgot about something" Integra said and a note of ironical vengeance sounded in her voice. "Bye-bye, uncle Richard."

"Wait, no, please, no..."

His litany was cut off by a bullet through his filthy heart.

"What are your orders, Master?" Alucard asked.

Integra lowered her gun and with a second thought she put it aside. She glanced at him; he seemed so timid now, with eyesight on her level. Even so, she thought, having a gun or not wouldn't have changed anything if he had tried to attack her.

Furthermore, all tiredness came back on Integra when the tension eased. She collapsed, but again, a firm grip protected her from a fall. She got scared when her feet suddenly lost contact with the ground. The girl tried to strain.

"Easy, easy." Alucard wanted to pat her on the head, but Integra caught his hand and pulled it away.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That." the words escaped from her gritted teeth. "Slave."

Alucard took his hand away and stared at his master for a second.

"Yes, master."

"Good" she stared at Alucard a little longer to make sure, that he wasn't going to do any of this again. Integra couldn't think of someone, who she was letting treat her like a little child. Unforgivable. Especially for a slave.

Wait... Since when had she been thinking like that? It was acceptable for an adult to think this way, to order other people and call them by 'slaves'. But was that vampire – Alucard – like the others? He was a mystery hidden by her father 20 years ago.

And now that mystery belonged to _her_. Only to Integra Hellsing.

In some strange way, it delighted her, the thought of Alucard being her property. It slightly surprised her that she got used to Alucard so quickly, after only a few minutes of being his master. But Integra felt somehow connected to him, like they hadn't just met, but like they had known each other for ages. Like old friends.

She tightened her grip on Alucard's neck. Their faces got closer due to that move. Alucard glanced at her – something was in his red vampire eyes, something like deep-hidden longing. No, he wasn't Integra's friend. Alucard was her lover. Lost long time ago, now called back by her blood.

His fingers slightly shivered, Integra noticed it, even though it might have been her imagination. Alucard was still looking at her with a mix of longing and slight desire. It didn't scare her at all. More, it was seductive. Like none of the other 12-year-old girls, Integra only moved closer.

"Master." his husky and characteristic voice pronounced this one word like he hadn't been doing it for an eternity; and missed it. Alucard put into this word all his passion, desire and longing, like a fisherman at dawn, who hadn't fished a single loot and made the last attempt to cast a net.

But that one fish was special.

Because she was out of his reach. Even though he was embracing her, he knew, he knew that too well, he couldn't possess her. Now, Alucard belonged to Integra. It delighted him in some way. But he wanted more. Much more. Her heat, her body, her breath and in the end – her heart.

"A-lu-card."

Integra tasted the name on her tongue, it sounded so original and resonant. Every syllable was like a part of harmony.

"Let's go back, Alucard."

The count's legs moved without his acknowledge. Long, long corridors, they seemed stretched in all directions, Integra didn't know how she had hit the right dungeon earlier, but Alucard exactly knew where to go. When they finally came to the surface it was already a dawn. Then she remembered something: vampires couldn't stand the sunlight. She looked at him, but the servant was just walking calmly, making his long steps on Hellsing's manor´s creaky floor.

"Don't worry, Master. I'll be alright." he said, noticing her gaze and avoiding the sun coming out of the windows.

"Fool." Integra snorted. "I wasn't worried."

Alucard couldn't stand it any longer and bursted into a loud laughter. She was so cute! His new Master was so cute! Integra made an insulted „fu" and turned her head away. Suddenly, her body demanded about its natural needs. Her eyelids felt unexpectedly heavy and everything went dark, as the depths of sleep embraced her.

That time, nothing could stop Alucard from patting his master's head. He enjoyed the sweet smoothness of her fair long hair. He could press her body against his a bit harder.

But no, he had to care about his master's comfort first. He was still standing with her in arms half the way to his master's bedroom.

Integra's bedroom.

Alucard placed her gently on a mattress. It plumped slightly under her weight and when Alucard was taking his hands off her, she clamped her fingers on his. At first, he thought she was awake, but she had done it still being asleep. The vampire closed his big hand around her tiny one. He simply watched her, his master's chest was moving up and down as she breathed. Alucard leaned closer to feel that breath against his cold skin. When he did that they both were found themselves inside a curtain made by his hair. Integra sighed and hugged Alucard's hand harder. He slightly, very, very slightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Alucard knew the boundary. It was all he was allowed to take by himself. He could watch, he could dream, he could desire and, in cases like this, he was allowed to touch. The No Life King was called to protect the innocence of his little cute Master. But he desired her, by blood and by body. The only thing that was keeping the lust away – were orders.

Alucard was possessed by Integra. It was forbidden for him to possess her.

He placed his head on her heart to feel it more clearly. And thought:

_That's enough._


End file.
